Mistletoe
by SpicyRedHead99
Summary: It is Christmas at Hogwarts and only a few people are left, namely the Golden Trio and our favorite Slytherin. A combination of overeating, fire whiskey, and mistletoe leads to some interesting events. DMHG. Takes place in their 6th year as if HBP never h
1. Mistletoe

Disclaimer: nothing you recognize belongs to me... it belongs to the lucky and amazing J.K. Rowling.

AN: This takes place in their 6th year as if HBP never happened...

**Mistletoe **

Hermione wrote out the last word to her transfiguration essay, finally satisfied with it. She knew that she would get a good mark. It was her last holiday assignment, so she would be able to relax over the rest of the two weeks allotted to them. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and even as she thought this and rolled up her essay the Great Hall was being decorated with trees, ornaments, holly, and (most dangerously, in her opinion) sprigs of mistletoe. It was going to be a quiet holiday, as most of the school was heading for home where their parents could make sure they were still safe and sound. After the attack of Voldemort at the Ministry, the wizarding community had become rather alarmed about sending their children off to Hogwarts again. As far as Hermione knew, only she, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, his goons Crabbe and Goyle, and his best friend Blaise Zabini were staying.

"Joy," she muttered sarcastically to herself, thinking of the wonderful time the trio was going to have sharing the castle with only Malfoy and company and the teachers. If they were all lucky, perhaps they wouldn't be expelled by the end of the holiday.

Ron and Harry walked into the empty common room in good spirits, cheeks glowing with cold and covered in snow. "Honestly, you two," Hermione scolded affectionately. "You're going to catch your deaths in all that snow one of these days. Go put on some dry clothes on."

Ron and Harry complied before settling down for the rest of the night to a loud game of wizard chess while Hermione read and gazed out the window at the deep blue night, the grounds covered in snow drifts, and snow still falling softly, blanketing Hogsmeade in purest white.

The next day Hermione awoke early as always, though she did not welcome the idea of climbing out of her warm cocoon of sheets and blankets. The house-elves had kept the fires going in the night in all the used dormitories, but she knew from experience that this would not prevent the stone floor from being ice cold. She at last ventured from her warmth, scampering quickly across the floor and into the bathroom where she took a hot bath.

Normally the slim brunette wouldn't bother to tame her hair or apply make-up, but today was Christmas Eve and therefore cause for straying from the ordinary. As she left the shower, Hermione did a tricky motion with her wand, which caused warm air to blast her hair and dry it. Then she applied Madam Charisse's Magical Hair Potion, which smoothed her hair straight and flowing in moments.

Smiling at the result, Hermione tastefully applied light blue eye shadow that sparkled in the light, blush, and a shimmery lip gloss. She carefully chose and put on a pale blue cashmere sweater (a birthday present from her mother that year), flared jeans, white high heels, and matching jewelry. At last she was ready.

Hermione descended the stairs to the common room, her transformation complete. Harry and Ron stared, open-mouthed, at their best friend, quite speechless.

"Erm, hello," Ron managed after a time, quickly shutting his mouth and nudging Harry who quickly followed suit. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I thought I might as well look nice since it's a holiday," Hermione beamed, suppressing chuckles at her best friends' reactions. It was still just her, plain Hermione after all. Just now she looked nice, too.

"You look… nice," Harry said, getting up and offering her his arm. "Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" he said, recovering. Ron followed behind them as the three laughed and teased their way down to the first meal of the day.

They arrived to discover that the long house tables had been banished to the far walls and that a table had been set up for everyone in the center of the hall, covered in plates and plates of delicacies and pastries.

A familiar blond had just sat down to a large plate of dainty pastries, eggs, sausage, toast and bacon when the Golden Trio entered the room. Malfoy hardly gave them a glance as they walked in, but quickly did a double-take. Surely that wasn't the third member of the golden trio, Potter's mudblood, the bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all Hermione Granger? Of course it couldn't be. This woman was sophisticated and dainty, beautiful and pleasant to the eye, dressed impeccably, none of which described the Hermione Granger he knew.

And yet, what other girl would Potter and Weasel be able to talk to so easily? It was common knowledge that they weren't the charmers he was. So what were they doing with this beauty? And why hadn't he seen her before?

The sound of the three talking as they came within earshot of him interrupted Malfoy's thoughts.

"You've finished the transfiguration essay already?" Ron asked, shocked. "Hermione, we haven't even been on break 24 hours and you've already finished all the work!"

So… it was Hermione Granger, but she had done something to her hair so that it shone and laid straight down her back. She had done something with her make-up so that her chocolate eyes sparkled, her lips looked full and inviting, and her cheeks glowed. Her body was slim, but pleasantly curvy, now that it wasn't hidden by shapeless robes and uniforms. Her clothes were beautiful and classic. Perhaps she had cast a glamour on herself… no one could change that much in less than 24 hours!

The trio filled plates with all sorts of food and sat down at the table, continuing their conversation and ignoring the presence of Malfoy and his friends.

Hermione was talking pleasantly about a Christmas when she was very young and her parents had given her skis and insisted she have skiing lessons almost as soon as she could walk. Now it was one of Hermione's favorite hobbies, but she rarely had a chance to go skiing since she was at Hogwarts all winter. Ron took an enormously bite toast with marmalade and began to talk around the food, gesturing violently with his glass of pumpkin juice, which was threatening to spill. Hermione looked away distastefully and caught Malfoy's silvery blue eyes on her.

"Malfoy, can I help you with something?" she said icily, though she couldn't help but notice he had gotten awfully good-looking all of a sudden. He was no longer a scrawny boy, but a firmly built man. He no longer wore his hair slicked back harshly from his face, but a little long so that it fell into his deep eyes. Ron choked on his toast, seeing the situation between his best friend/crush and his worst enemy unravel before his eyes.

Malfoy smirked as her eyes roamed across his body and said, "No, may I help _you_, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy," she said vehemently, blushing a deep crimson. Harry and Ron exchanged glances before getting up, one grabbing each of her elbows and dragging her up to the common room, much to the amusement of the Slytherins who laughed uncontrollably as the two boys carried Hermione away by her elbows.

As soon as they had reached the safety of the common room, Harry and Ron launched into an interrogation. "Was that what I thought it was?" Ron asked angrily. "Were you just checking Malfoy out? He's our enemy, Hermione. He calls you _Mudblood_! Uses it instead of your name! How could you _ever _be attracted to scum like him? Come on, Hermione, what has happened to you? Just because you're dressed like other girls dress today doesn't mean you have to act like them, or in other words worship the 'Slytherin Sex God' as they call him!"

Hermione simply laughed it off. "Slytherin Sex God? Oh I never—" she paused to take a breath. "Heard such a stupid thing in my life! Of course I wasn't checking him out. And besides, even if I was, I would _never_ like him like that!"

Ron grunted in grumpy approval and flopped down in an armchair, staring into the fire.

Hermione retreated upstairs to do some reading and wrap a few presents and let Harry help Ron calm down until dinner that afternoon.

* * *

"Damn it all, mate, did you see Potter's mudblood?" Blaise Zabini asked Malfoy, impressed. "How'd she do that? That's one crazy-ass overnight makeover! She's practically shaggable now." 

"Zabini, are you actually thinking of shagging a Gryffindor and a _mudblood_ at that!" Malfoy asked as if Zabini had lost his mind.

"No, but she's hot, you have to admit it," the dark-haired boy said appreciatively.

"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say," Malfoy said, shaking his head disappointedly, but he couldn't get the goddamn mudblood off his mind.

* * *

After several hours of enjoyable and rare quiet Hermione heard her name being called from the common room. 

"Hermione! Time for dinner!" Harry called. Hermione, surprised, looked to her clock which told her that it was indeed time for dinner and got up, brushing herself off and straightening her clothes before emerging from her the 6th year girls' dormitories.

Hermione went to join the two boys and there was an awkward silence between them. Harry nudged Ron sharply in the ribs.

"Ouch! What the—oh right! Erm, I'm sorry, Hermione. Of course you wouldn't like Malfoy. Don't know what I could have been thinking," Ron said apologetically.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall, which was fully decorated with twelve towering Christmas trees decorated in silver, gold, and red bells, lights, and stars. Holly adorned the table in an arrangement at every other place setting. Mistletoe hung in intricate patterns on the ceiling across the Great Hall and the hall outside and Hermione took care not to linger underneath any as she took her seat between Malfoy and Harry. The meal was large and delicious, and soon everyone was full to bursting with food and resorted to amusing themselves with the crackers, which emitted candy, kits of do-it-yourself projects, mice, and hats.

Suddenly Ron felt violently ill, and Harry took him up to the common room, saying, "Hermione, I'll take him. You stay here and enjoy your dinner. See you in a bit!"

Hermione agreed all too eagerly. Nursing a sick Ron was not how she wanted to spend her Christmas Eve. She deserved better. Soon enough the teachers left and Hermione got up to leave as Malfoy announced that they would be doing shots and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey from his pocket.

"What's wrong, Granger? Can't accept the challenge? Too scared about your spotless reputation?" Malfoy harassed her, smirking and pouring four glasses of the red liquid, leaving one glass empty.

Hermione was never one to not face up to a challenge and especially one from the great prat Malfoy, so she sat back down, accepting her glass and downing it in one gulp, cringing as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"Impressive," Malfoy smirked, downing his as well.

Hermione only accepted four shots, enough to make her tipsy, but few enough that she retained her better judgement, watching Malfoy and Zabini get thoroughly hammered.

Finally Hermione began to feel tired and got up to leave.

"Gransher, don't go yet," Malfoy begged, slurring his words drunkenly and downing yet another shot, the bottle nearly empty. "Herm-me-own-knee, shtay here jusht for a lil bit longer, eh?"

Hermione giggled at his drunken speech as she continued out to the door of the hall.

"Herm-me-own-knee, shtay here pleashe! I wan' you t'shtay!" Malfoy called after her, getting up and stumbling toward her, not seeming to notice he was using her first name.

"Malfoy, you're sloppy drunk!" Hermione giggled, for she was one of those who was a silly drunk. Malfoy did indeed look sloppy, his black button-down shirt wrinkled and untucked, some of the buttons undone and his hair messy in an irresistible way. "I'm going to bed! Night, Malfoy, Zabini!" she said as if the three had been friends all their lives, waving good-bye to Blaise, who winked at her and giggling again.

She went out the door, Malfoy still following her. "Herm-me-own-knee, I'm no' drunk, I shwear. Shtay, pleashe! Jusht a lil longer?"

"Malfoy, I'm going to bed. You should too," she sighed, getting frustrated as he followed her into across the hall.

"Herm-me-own-knee, I lurve you, okay? Now will you pleashe shtay? Pleashe? Shtay wish me all night," he implored her, giving her a pathetic puppy-dog look.

"You love me, Malfoy?" she laughed uncontrollably for several minutes while Malfoy looked startled and injured. "That's the funniest damn thing I've heard all night! In fact, that's the funniest thing I've heard in my life," Hermione said, chuckling.

"Well—well, you can't go t'shleep! Look what you're shtandin' under, Herm-me-own-knee!" he laughed, stumbling even closer to her. Hermione looked up to see a delicate sprig of mistletoe. "Now I've gots t'kish you!"

He moved closer and closer until his lips caught hers. Even in his drunken stupor he was a great kisser. His lips caressed hers as his tongue begged entrance and explored her mouth gently. He tasted of fire whiskey, which added fiery passion to the kiss. After several minutes, they broke apart, starved for oxygen. A shadowy figure went back up to Gryffindor Tower, retching for the third time that night even though he thought the sickness was over. Hermione lingered in Malfoy's strong arms for a moment, head resting on his hard chest before pulling away.

"You've had your kiss, so now I'm going to bed. Good night, Draco," she said, climbing the marble staircase and promptly vanishing from sight.

"Good night, Hermione," he said lovingly, perhaps not so drunk after all.

**AN: This was originally intended to be a one-shot DMHG fic, but if I get enough positive reviews I might continue it for a few chapters. So go ahead and make my day and press that little review button there. I will probably update and finish this fic quickly if I decide to continue it because winter break is here.**


	2. Some Gift

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I have decided to continue it due to the positive feedback I've gotten from you all.**

**Airlady: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!**

**greenandsilver22: Oh thanks! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**TheRealDramaQueen817:Thanks so much! Read on for some more!**

**The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton: I'm glad you like it! You'll just have to keep reading and find out!**

**MioneRox: Here is the requested update! Tell me what you think.**

**Witchisit: I kinda thought it should be longer too.**

**Life is 42: Oh thanks for telling me!**

**B.R. Wells: Yeah, I guess I kind of feel bad for Ron too, but there may also be love in his future! We shall see… I will not make any promises.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione, puzzled, put a hand to her lips as she neared the Fat Lady and wondered what that kiss had meant. "Oh just Draco Malfoy in a severely drunken state," she said aloud to herself, entering a quiet Gryffindor Tower. It was cozy in dark in the common room and Hermione sat wearily in a squashy armchair by the glowing embers of the dying fire. There were a great many things to contemplate but her slightly drunken mind just couldn't seem to make sense of it. What did it matter anyway? Malfoy wouldn't remember it tomorrow, judging by the amount of alcohol he consumed. She shouldn't care, he was her enemy after all.

_That didn't stop him, _a little voice in her mind said evenly, a little voice she was trying to ignore.

_He was stupid drunk. He didn't mean anything by it, he won't even remember it happened, _the rational side of her mind argued.

_They say one's true feelings come out in drunkenness because alcohol breaks down your inhibitions, _the other voice argued back.

"Oh just shut up, will you?" Hermione hissed at the voice angrily, making her way up to bed. At least she could get away from the complexity of it all in sleep.

* * *

Malfoy re-entered the Great Hall slowly, pouring himself another shot. His hands shook, not with drunkenness for he had developed a strong tolerance for the stuff, but with shock and leftover nervousness about what he had just done. He threw back the fire whiskey, savoring the way it burned his mouth and throat.

Blaise looked up at his blond friend, a bit silly from tipsiness. Malfoy's hands were shaking like leaves in a strong wind, and there on his lips—"Is that Granger's lip gloss?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow. "And you were worried about me shagging the mudblood…" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Zabini, I wasn't—we weren't—I'm not," Malfoy gave up denying it as he couldn't seem to find words to anyway and shook his head.

"Not that I blame you, mate," he chuckled inwardly at his friend's obvious distress and took a long draught of the red liquid from the bottle, putting his feet up on the table. "As I said earlier, she's positively shaggable—"

"Lay off, Zabini," Malfoy growled, picturing the beautiful brunette straddling him as she… He directed his thoughts away from such matters as he started to get very warm in the lower regions. Faking a large yawn, he attempted an even voice as he said, "Well I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep now," and walked out of the hall, noticing an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. "Damn, Malfoy, hard over a mudblood?" he said, some bit of him disappointed in himself, but another part of him knew he had every reason to be.

* * *

Hermione woke up late the next morning, her temples throbbing painfully. She was still fully clothed, but her make-up was smeared and her hair frazzled.

_What happened last night? _She wondered before the recollections came joltingly to her. _Dinner… Malfoy… kiss... Fire Whiskey. _Her mind fixed accusingly on those words, groaning as the rest of her scattered memories began to make sense.

"Damn," she said to herself as she took a small dose of pepper-up potion which was a handy hangover cure. She kept a small bottle of it in her dresser for the rare occasions like these.

She proceeded to open the large pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. She got various candies from Harry and Ron and others. Her mum and dad sent a gold necklace with a lion pendant, a deep v-neck sweater in black, and a scoop neck red cashmere sweater. There were two other gifts, one clearly from her cousin Jills, as she could see the Victoria's Secret bag. She blushed, remembering full well the tradition she and Jills had of sending each other lingerie. Hermione had a drawer full of it, which she had never used. Ready to get the worst over with, she opened the bag and pulled out a black satin and lace v-string with a little metal ring in the back, a sheer black lace bra, and a sheer blue lace baby-doll night gown. She laughed a bit as she imagined Malfoy's eyes as he saw her in an outfit like that and then tucked it carefully into the drawer full of other flimsy things made of red and black and pink lace, satin, and other sheer or fluffy materials. The outfit from last year was still in there, a red satin bustier and lace thong and way too small red silk baby-doll with nothing but straps in the back. Nice things, she supposed, but not for a shapeless bookworm.

Now there was only one gift left, a small box, probably a ring from her parents. She opened the silver wrapping paper and black ribbon slowly, savoring the opening of her last gift. Inside was a black velvet box. She opened it and inside found a stunning ring. Hermione stared at it in awe. It was a sleek white gold band with an oval-shaped sapphire (her birthstone) in a traditional setting with two small round diamonds on either side. There was no note with it, so it couldn't be from her parents. They always wrote a note for with a large present like this. Who would get her something like this?

Still mentally berating herself for kissing Malfoy and wondering about who sent her the beautiful ring, she stepped into a refreshing shower as the potion took effect. Luckily, she had taken little enough of it that she didn't smoke at the ears, which would surely be noticeable in plain daylight. As she basked in the warmth of the shower, she reflected on the passionate kiss she and Malfoy had shared. He had made her feel so sexy and she wanted that feeling back. Well, there was one easy way to do that, she thought laughingly back on her Christmas present from Jills.

Once she got out of the shower, Hermione set her hair into soft, glossy curls with a wave of her wand and applied a thin line of black eyeliner, a lot of black mascara, and lip gloss with a touch of red in it. She traded her usual plain cotton underwear for the black v-string and bra, oddly feeling sexier almost immediately. It was an empowering feeling. She put on her new red cashmere sweater, which showed a little bit of cleavage, and a short jean mini-skirt. Feeling daring, she dug through her lingerie drawer for a pair of boots that had come with her outfit one year. They were black stilettos with four inch heels. She pulled them on and the black leather came just over her knees.

Stepping in front of the mirror, Hermione looked at the result of her work. A beautiful, exotic woman stared back at her, looking confident and ready to take on the world. She slipped on the sapphire ring and perched a Santa hat at a jaunty angle on her head as she left the bathroom. Walking easily into the common room (her mother had taught her how to walk in heels over the summer by making Hermione walk around in her mother's highest heels with a book balanced on her head), Hermione attracted the stares of Harry and Ron. Both gaped open-mouthed at this astonishing new Hermione.

"Am I going crazy, mate, or is that actually Hermione and not a figment of my imagination?" Ron whispered to Harry, never taking his eyes off of the vision in case it would disappear.

"Unless you and I are having the same delusions, that's Hermione," Harry whispered back, also still staring at his best friend.

"It is me, you idiots, snap out of it," Hermione laughed, but neither recovered like they had yesterday so she just continued out of the portrait hole, her two best friends, who were unfortunately male and apparently hormonal, following her and whispering.

"When did she become such a sex kitten?" Ron asked breathily, staring at Hermione's swaying hips.

"I dunno if I'd go that far, Ron," Harry said, as transfixed with the rhythm of her hips as Ron was.

Hermione made it all the way down to the Great Hall without running back to the dormitiories to change into her baggiest jeans and biggest, most shapeless sweatshirt, which she was immeasurably proud of. Steeling herself, she entered the Great Hall. She found it empty of teachers, which prompted a sigh of relief that attracted the attention of Blaise and Draco. Both glanced around at her and found their gazes locked on this vision. She took the seat beside Draco just as she did yesterday, deliberately not meeting his gaze as she took toast, sausage, pumpkin juice, and a candy cane from a pile on the table that looked out of place amongst the breakfast food.

As Hermione began to eat, she felt the blond Slytherin's stares sending chills down her spine until she saw Blaise nudge Draco sharply in the ribs who quickly looked away. This gave Hermione a chance to look at Draco. He didn't look too bad considering the amount of alcohol he'd drank the night before. He must know a hangover cure as well. He was dressed in a festive green silky button-down shirt that she longed to run her fingers over with a few buttons unbuttoned, hinting at his sculpted chest. His hair was messy as ever, gracing his icy blue eyes. She found herself staring and immediately looked to Blaise who was watching her. She bit her lip nervously, but Blaise just winked and gave her a friendly grin while looking over her pretty face and ample bust. He winked again and Hermione looked away, blushing, missing Malfoy's angry glare at his best friend.

Breakfast was an interesting affair, considering the way Hermione was dressed and the fact that she was sharing a table with five hormonal teen-aged guys. Draco caught himself looking at her more than he decided was necessary, but once he stopped looking at her, dirty thoughts and fantasies began to enter his mind and he excused himself early, Hermione leaving soon after. She looked around for Malfoy, but finding him nowhere to be seen, she went up the marble staircase. As she passed the library, a hand shot out and dragged her into a back row of books. Fighting against her captor, she turned and found his lips urgently pressing on hers. She gasped against his lips as she looked into blue eyes and ran her fingers through soft blond hair. He tasted of peppermint as he invaded her mouth slowly, caressing her tongue, her teeth. They broke apart slowly, savoring each other.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, a small smile on her face.

"Yes?" he smirked, looking down at her, his arms still encircling her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smirking a little bit herself as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Kissing you," he said simply, all too aware of how close she was to him. "May I ask you a question?" he asked and she nodded. "What's with the sudden change?"

"Oh, that," she laughed. "Well, yesterday I just felt like dressing up for once… Today started with a gift from my cousin Jills," she allowed herself a laugh, imagining Draco's face if he knew what she was wearing under her clothes right now… and other reactions. "And ended up with what you see before you."

"I see," he laughed, looking her up and down. "That must have been some gift," he smirked, kissing her again.

"Actually, its more of an inside joke between us," Hermione explained when they broke apart.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what the joke is?"

"No," Hermione laughed, not meeting his eyes for fear of blushing furiously. Instead she drew circles on his chest with her fingernails. "But perhaps one day you'll know," she said, meeting his eyes at last. "May I ask a question?" He nodded. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, truly puzzled.

"I don't know… its this feeling, and something someone once told me," he replied.

"May I ask what it is?" she asked.

"No, but perhaps one day you'll know," he answered, smiling as his lips descended on hers once more.

"I should go," she said quietly. "They'll be wondering where I am and the library is the first place they'll look."

"Yeah, Zabini is probably looking for me," Draco said wearily, already gazing about the library. His eyes made their way back to hers. "He wants to shag you, you know… Zabini does. Don't let him."

Hermione nodded. She had figured as much out for herself. "Bye, Draco," she said, standing on tiptoe and kissing him softly on the mouth as she emerged from the shelves of books.


End file.
